


Whatever Love Means

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you think Prince Charles had a hard time getting a handle on the concept?  All I can say is welcome to the Watson-Holmes dynamic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Love Means

John Watson couldn’t understand why everyone seemed to think that he and his flatmate, Sherlock Holmes, were involved in a torrid love affair.  Neither one of them was wired that way. 

Nonetheless, John did love Sherlock, loved him in that _Henry V_ St. Crispin’s Day speech band of brothers way that civilians wouldn’t understand, but anyone who’d served in the military would.  Contrary to popular belief, insane heroics weren’t for Queen, Country or a go at the Victoria Cross, but for the man next to you, the man you trusted to have your back because you damn well had his. 

Mycroft had warned him that being with Sherlock was like being in the middle of a war.  It was a good thing, then, that former army captain John Watson had recent experience in Afghanistan.  Yeah, been there, done that and had some painful souvenirs as a reminder. 

“John, hand me my laptop.”

“It’s on the coffee table next to the sofa.”

“I’m thinking.”

“On the sofa next to the coffee table where your laptop is.”

“Still thinking.”

Of course Watson made the detour into the sitting room to retrieve Holmes’ machine before going to the kitchen to start their breakfast.  If he hadn’t, he’d never have heard the end of it.

Indeed, for anyone who loved Sherlock, love was a battlefield.


End file.
